Waking up next to you
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Every morning, I would wake up to the most important person in my life. And it made waking up just a little more bearable. InuXKag.


Waking up next to you

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M – Mature language.

Genre: Romance.

Summary: Every morning, I would wake up to the most important person in my life. And it made waking up just a little more bearable. InuXKag.

* * *

_Waking up next to you_

**I **woke up to the damn light practically trying to blind me. I let out a low, feral growl and sighed, shutting my eyes from the intruding light, trying to bear my surroundings. I twitched the triangular dog ears on top of my head; I could hear the cars distantly in the background. I was about to shift onto my side before I felt a weight on my arm.

I opened my eyes and was delighted by the face of an angel. I let my arrogant smirk slip away and let my genuine smile slip into its place. I looked over her beautiful features, resisting the urge to kiss her.

I sat up a little, onto my side; I slipped my arm from under her, feeling her shift and pout before I pulled her to my chest. I wrapped my arm protectively around her, smiling when she smiled.

I propped my head on my palm as I looked down at my love. She was beautiful. No, gorgeous, no wait, perfect…no…all three. I rolled my eyes at myself. Was I actually debating on a word to call her?

I let the thought slip and watched her instead. Her eyes were closed, her arm under her head, acting as a pillow. Her face was relaxed, her lightly tanned eyelids closed, her black eyelashes fluttering out. I smiled as I watched her lips, set into a small pout-like smile.

I couldn't help but remember how we met at this point. Would anyone believe that we had once hated each other? Yup. I hated her and she wanted me to die a horrible death. Things had come a long way since then, hadn't they?

* * *

_Fuck. I was late. Again. Miroku and Sango were gonna kill me! I ran passed couples and teachers, swearing under my breath every time one of them made me have to move out of my line even a bit. Fucking people, so inconsiderate._

_I was running across the school's campus, trying to dodge people left and right before fate decided to be a prick. I crashed shoulders directly into someone. _

_Fuck._

_I cursed loudly as I looked down. Underneath me, was a cute petite girl, a bit shocked, I'd say. She had peculiar blue eyes, peering straight ahead as if she was trying to figure out what just happened. Her black hair was sprawled around her, her books around us as well as my car keys and notebooks. I had to admit…she looked really cute._

"_Way to run into me, jerk!" Scratch that. I glared at her. I think she finally took in my appearance at this point. She was probably staring into my gold eyes, then at my silver hair and then yes, my dog ears. I was about to tell her to stop staring when I felt a hand on my ear, rubbing it._

"_What the?" I pulled back. She pouted a bit, and I just wanted to kiss those lips. I settled for glaring instead._

"_What the hell? Do you go around touching everyone's ears?" She glared right back at me._

"_Oh shut up! I've never seen a dog demon! Now get off!" I heard her soft voice strain in anger. I rolled my eyes and got up, she started picking her stuff up and that's when I decided to leave her. Stupid wench, getting in my way._

_A few hours later, I was parked back at the campus, Miroku and Sango touching my radio, which was a _big no_. I slapped their hands away, and growled, which caused them both to roll their eyes and continue._

"_Sango!" I heard a familiar voice yell as we got out of my car. I looked over and saw the girl from earlier running towards us, waving her hands and then jumping at Sango. Sango laughed and hugged the girl tightly._

"_Kagome! What's up?" I couldn't believe it. Sango, who was like a sister to me, and my best friend Miroku's, girlfriend, knew that annoying bitch? What the fuck._

"_Ack! I just transferred! You wouldn't believe how much trouble it was! I just got everything; you should stop by my dorm, 257 dorm hall AB!" Kagome smiled brightly. I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a short pleated skirt, a dark black, and a red tank top with a black sweater. She chatted with Sango excitedly before Miroku coughed._

"_Oh! Kagome, this is Miroku, my boyfriend." Sango smiled as Kagome looked Miroku up and down. She smiled and stuck her hand out. Big mistake. Immediately, Miroku was on one knee, holding Kagome's hand and smirking._

"_Bear my children?" Kagome stared at him blankly before she moved her hand and backhanded him lightly. Sango laughed and rolled her eyes._

"_Miroku, this is Kagome, an old friend of mine." Sango nodded. She caught my eye and then snapped her fingers. I could tell an introduction was coming, but I was still annoyed at the girl to really care._

"_Oh! And this is InuYasha, Miroku's best friend and mine as well." I waited for this 'Kagome' character to freak out; instead she smiled a bit, blushing cutely as she stuck her hand out. He hand was small, a bit hesitant as she looked anywhere but my eyes, her blush covering her cheeks, making her seem innocent, pure…beautiful._

"_Uh, listen, sorry about earlier…I was in a bad mood, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I wasn't watching where I was going either…" I stared at her. I was _not_ expecting an apology. I glared at her hand and crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. The fact that she was beautiful made me angrier then I should have been. I could tell she was angry but Sango stepped in._

"_Forget him, he get's this way from time to time, now, how's your boyfriend…Koga, right?!" My ear twitched at the word 'boyfriend' and I felt my heart fall a bit. Wait, what? Who cares! Not like I was interested in that stupid wench!_

_

* * *

_

I felt my arm tightened around her sleeping form as I remembered the one person I rather forget.

_Koga._

Douche bag. I should go kick his ass now! I almost laughed inwardly at my own jealousy and felt Kagome snuggle into me a bit more, tangling out naked legs together as she sighed and settled back down again. I smiled and then moved my hand to caress her cheek. She breathed lightly, still in a deep sleep.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead gently before wrapping my arm around her again.

* * *

"_Where's Kagome?" I asked. She was already late for our movie night. Miroku and Sango looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my dorm, quickly walking across the dorm sections and tracking down Kagome's, which I learned to remember as soon as she told Sango all those months ago._

_It had been a good seven months since Kagome was introduced to our group, and let me tell you, we did _not_ get along. We fought constantly, about stupid things. I remember the fight we had last Friday about whether Kagome should wear sandals or not._

_I told her she could go barefoot for all I care, but she better get her ass into the car before I drove away. That caused her to start chucking all of her sandals at my head._

_I made my way down the hall and turned right, only to hear two people arguing, I quickly made a U-turn and walked away. I hated walking in on couples when they were fighting. They were fucking vicious!_

"_Kagome, stop it!" That caught my attention. I turned back and twitched my ear to listen a bit more. Koga. Her lesbian boyfriend. Yes, Lesbian. I secretly suspected he was a girl. _

_He threw like one, at least._

"_Stop what? Stop being everything you wanted? Yeah, I should probably get on that." I heard her voice spitting out the words like venom. I winced a bit. Kagome could be quite scary when she was mad._

"_Stop pretending! You know our relationship was going no where! I have Ayame…you have someone else too." I frowned. Who the hell did she have? She was always with Koga. I practically had to trick her to hang out with me!_

"_Leave him out of this! This isn't about him! This is about you and me. I've tried to be everything you wanted, Koga!" I heard the strain in her voice, and I could smell the salt in her tears. I clenched my fists, my claws digging into my palm as I thought of Kagome crying._

_No one made her cry._

_No one._

"_Kagome…please…That's the point, Kagome. You _tried_ but you _can't_. Ayame doesn't have to try…and _you_ don't have to try with _him_. I've seen the way you look at him. You always ditch me to hang with him. When you got into that History course you wanted to…he was the first you called. He's always your first call. Be with him…be happy." And with that I heard heavy footsteps walking away down the hall. I stuck my head out to see the exit door close on the other end of the dorm._

_I growled when I saw Kagome fall to her knees and lean against her door. Tears leaked down her face and she tried stubbornly to wipe them away. I felt as if my world crashed down on me as I saw how broken she looked. I walked over to her silently. She opened her eyes immediately when my body blocked the lights above us._

"_InuYasha!" She wiped her eyes and stood up, smiling._

"_Hey, what's up? How are you?" She tried to cover up. I shook my head, looking into her sad blue eyes. I immediately wrapped my arms around her small frame and all but crushed her into my chest, burying my nose into her hair. It didn't take long for her to break down._

_I held her that whole night, calling Sango and Miroku to tell them I'd be with her. It wasn't unusual for me to ditch them for Kagome. Even if we fought, we were good friends. I let her cry her heart out, and held her when she fell asleep._

_I picked her up from the couch bridal style before walking to her bedroom. I opened the door to her stupid pink color themed room and smiled. I set her on her bed, taking her shoes and socks off, as well as her sweater. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before covering her with the comforter. I walked out, but before I opened her bedroom door I heard her soft voice, _

"_Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

I smile as she shifts a bit, trying to get me closer to her. I rolled my eyes. I was as close as humanly possible already. During my trip down memory lane, she had snuggled even closer, subconsciously pressing her lips up and kissing my collarbone. She was so cute, even unconscious.

I sighed and kissed her temple this time, holding her securely to let her know I always would.

* * *

_For weeks after her break up with Koga, Kagome had avoided me. That's right; the little wench had enough nerve to actually avoid me! Me! The guy who fucking stayed with her the whole night! I growled and slammed my fist into the wall, some students stopping to stare at me._

_I bared my fangs and continued to walk away from them. I paced down each hallway for a few hours before I saw the door open from the history department. Kagome's last class of the day. I saw her walk out with a bunch of notebooks in hand and immediately grabbed her wrist, yanking her roughly to follow me. I loosened my grip when she winced a bit, slipping from her wrist to hold her hand gently; I continued pulling her with me._

"_InuYasha! Where are we going?" I growled. I pulled her to my dorm, knowing Miroku wouldn't be there. He had his science courses until later that evening. I opened the door and shoved her in; pulling her into my bedroom I sat her down on my bed. I took off my messenger bag and sat next to her._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked nicely. _

_Apparently not nice enough._

"_What the! You're the one who has something wrong with them! You just randomly grabbed me and dragged me back here!" Kagome yelled. I just stared at her. I wanted to yell at her for avoiding me, for making me worry that I had done something wrong, for making me care. I sighed and let my anger drain away, sometimes being angry wasn't worth it. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around her body and pulling her close to me._

"_What's wrong Kagome? You've been avoiding me…" I hated to sound so weak. But I was scared. I hated it when Kagome avoided me. I wanted her to always be by my side. I wanted to wake up and see her face. I wanted to know that she would always be there. As I held her, I felt her stiffen before slowly wrapping her arms around me as well._

_I kissed her temple and breathed in the sent that was Kagome. Green Tea laced with jasmine and a hint of Sakura blossoms._

_When had I fallen for her? Somewhere along this twisted and random path, I had stumbled onto love. I had fallen for Kagome. Maybe it wasn't love, but it was definitely more then I thought I'd ever feel. I tightened my grip as I thought of all that had happened._

_I had fallen for a girl who would never fall for me. I had never had much experience with the opposite sex, thinking of them as annoying. But she wormed her way into my heart and now she was going to break it, wasn't she? I smiled sadly._

_Yeah, she was. She couldn't love someone like me, and that killed me. I knew it. I knew that these feelings were one-sided. I was going to end up getting a blow to the heart. And I wasn't sure if I'd be ok in the end._

"_I…InuYasha…I have feelings for you!" She sputtered out against my chest._

…_Uh…wait, what?_

"…"

_Wait…Back it up! What the hell did she just say?! I'm pretty sure I just pretended that happened…wait, did it actually happen?! Oh fuck what if it didn't and my brain was lying to me! Shit what do I say? What if she said something else? What if she's expecting an answer? Damn, what did she actually say?! ARGH._

_I ranted in my head. My silence was mistaken for rejection. I felt her body shake as a sob escaped from her lips. I panicked again._

_Oh shit! She thinks I'm rejecting her! Kagome, you're the one! Kagome!_

_Fuck…maybe I should say it out loud…_

"_InuYasha…I know…I know you may not feel the same…but I want you to know," I heard her take a breath. I decided to let her speak before I told her what I wanted to. "It's always been you…even when I was with Koga, he knew. He knew I felt for you. You were the one I'd call about everything, even when I got into that history course…you were first to know…You're always the first to know." I felt a smile appear on my lips. So that's what Koga was talking about._

"_And I know that I may not be the best girlfriend…I mean, we fight. A lot. Way too much to ever be considered a healthy level of fighting…but I enjoy it. I like it when we fight, because we know it's never real. We just fight about stupid things…" I smiled. She was rambling. Kagome always rambled when she was nervous._

"_And…I mean, you know…" I laughed and leaned down, kissing her lips softly. She responded right away, kissing me back softly. This wasn't a kiss filled with unyielding passion, just an innocent one, filled with uncertain feelings but a will to explore further._

_When I pulled back, Kagome blushed a bit, looking into my eyes and I smiled._

_

* * *

_

I chuckled at that memory. What an awkward and uncertain path we had set ourselves on. It was a bit weird, suddenly being together. I was never one for showing many emotions passed anger and arrogance and I hardly ever got all touchy feely.

Kagome loved touchy feely.

Could you have chosen a more awkward couple?

For weeks Kagome thought I was regretting 'us' because I wouldn't hold her hand or anything. We had an awkward talk about it. I just told her that I couldn't be all touchy. She accepted it full heartedly and never made a gesture to do it again.

That bugged me even more.

I hated that she wouldn't touch me because she thought it'd make me uncomfortable. I sucked it up then, and I held her hand in public. She was so shocked, but she was happy. And I decided I would do anything to make her smile that way again.

I'm alright with touchy feely stuff now; I would do anything for Kagome. I would do anything to wake up next to her, just like this. Anything.

I felt her shift next to me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring into sleepy blue eyes.

"Hey there, beautiful." I smiled a bit. Oh, and for your information. Kagome was the only one who saw me like this. _The only one._

"Hey there." She smiled, leaning into me softly. I smiled at her cuteness and shrugged my shoulders, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. I felt her smile against my shoulder and looked down into her blue eyes again.

No matter what happened, no matter what got in the way, or what tried to tear us apart, I would always love Kagome. I made a vow on our wedding day; to love her til death do us part. But death wouldn't even be strong enough to tear us away. Kagome and I were intertwined at our very souls, no force of nature, no person and no obstacle could get in our way.

And every morning, I would wake up with that thought in my mind, and her at my side. Because to me, just waking up with her next to my side was enough to let me know that everything was worth it. That fighting for our _love _was worth it. That _we_ were worth it.

"I love you, InuYasha." I heard her whisper and saw her smile brightly. I smiled back and leaned down, kissing her lips gently.

To wake up to her every morning was more then enough of a dream come true. But fate seemed to smile on me, because she was my wife now, she was in my life forever and ever. Nothing could take her away.

Ever.

"I love you too, Kagome." I whispered once we pulled apart. I saw her smile widen and kissed her again. Waking up next to her was always worth it.

Even with that damn light blinding me.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm proud of this one or if I hate it with a fiery passion. Haha either way, hope you all enjoyed!

P.S: This wasn't edited, just cause I felt the need to post ASAP, so pardon the mistakes!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
